


Winter Chill

by ScrambledScreams



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cuddling, Don't Have to Know Canon, Fluff, M/M, Natsu loves gray, Short Story, don't know what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7744285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrambledScreams/pseuds/ScrambledScreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some short GrayNatsu fluff because I can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Chill

He didn't mind the cold- not as much as people would expect, anyways.

The blankets shifted with him as he rolled into his side, propping his head up on his arm and watching the ice mage resting beside him, eyes closed and mouth partially open. He looked peaceful, in his sleep. Any trace of worry vanished and left his face smooth and calm, the pale skin seeming to radiate in the moonlight.

He was fire, and Gray was ice.

They made a good pair.

People had teased him and asked if Gray smelled like 'a fresh winter's morning' and he did- only, to Natsu, it was so much more.

Gray was the crisp bite of frost in the fall, that stung your nose and chilled your skin. He was the bitter cold in winter, the powerful storm, and the gentle snow. He was the promise of cold on a warm day, that cool wind that made you sigh in relief and turn your face towards the source.

Natsu wiggled so that he was closer to Gray, pressing his face into his neck and sighing happily. The ice mage mumbled quietly in his sleep, rolling over onto his side and wrapping his arms around Natsu, pulling him closer and nuzzling his hair.

The pink haired mage pulled one of his hands free and gently traced across pale skin, his fingers barely brushing against the other's collarbone before slipping across the silver necklace chain, and down Gray's neck.

"Natsu, what are you doing?" Gray mumbled tiredly, catching the fire mage's hand in one of his own and cracking open his dark eyes.

"Admiring you." Natsu whispered back, chuckling when Gray rolled his eyes, yawning. "It's early. Admire more softly, or at a different time." Gray said quietly, his eyes slipping closed and letting out a sigh. His breath was chilly, and Natsu tucked himself closer, closing his eyes.

He didn't mind this cold.


End file.
